A Westboro B Church Tale: Fred Flops and Whatever Comes After
by Penelope Loc
Summary: The imaginary world of Floroc is definitely not having a good day. First, Fred Ph- I mean Flops comes and causes mass destruction out of pure hatred, then his family comes and causes even more destruction! What could be more crappy than that? It's up to our OCs and the two famous/most comical Akatsuki duo to save this pretty screwed-up land from the forces of intolerance and hate!
1. The Misfortunes that Belong to Fred Flop

Nothing has ever been the same in Floroc, ever since that giant rainbow cloud decided to rain endlessly over the Afterlife City, nor when all the ballut (S.E. Asian delicacy, consisting of boiled chick embryos inside the intact egg) wanted to hatch into brain-hungry chick zombies, and definitely not ever since Fred Flops came into town.

Now how did all of this happened?

It all started on the day the founder of the Westboro Church died. At the Pearly Gates, St. Peppers was still pondering and wondering on this enigma of a soul, who seemed so evil, yet very pathetic and harmless.

"So are you gonna hurry up or what?" demanded the 84-year old spirit, "You quickly let all those FAGS get into heaven, yet you are not letting a just prophet of God in!?"

"First of all, that 'gay' guy ahead of you gave away lots of money to charity, and adopted children that were formerly in human-trafficking during his lifetime," sternly explained Peppers, "Second of all, protesting soldiers' funerals, is NOT serving God!"

"Oh, fine then, faggot; so what are you gonna do, send me to hell?"

St. Peppers flinched at his given label for a moment.

"No," he finally said, "You're way too pathetic for Hell, and I'm not planning to send you into Heaven either. But then, Purgatory's _so _1000 years ago...sigh...maybe people like you, should go to Floroc.

"Say, again?"

The saint briefly explained to our douchey protagonist, and to those who haven't read _A ClockWork Turd _(by me, of course), that Floroc is a cartoon world where the living and dead co-exist physically.

"That's all, Fag?"

"**Stop calling me that, or I'll send you into hell, for sure," **thundered St. Peppers, who then took a moment to calm down, before saying, "At firsthand, yes, that's all, but for some, like that guy named Deidara, it could be worse than Hell."

"Yeah, yeah, what could possibly go wrong?"

Oh, Flops, only if you knew what was going to happen.

* * *

"THE HELL?!"

Deidara, and our O.C.s, Tom and Nami were standing in awe of the giant rainbow cloud above, which had appeared all of a sudden that afternoon, and has been raining nonstop.

"Who or what caused this-hmm!?" asked Deidara.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" wailed Tom.

"STOP WHINING AND LET'S FIND SOME ANSWERS!" yelled an equally panicky Nami.

The three neighbors searched all around Floroc in the thick rain, thoroughly searching every cafe, hangout, and sex shop until their little mini-quest led them to the sentry gates of Floroc.

"Sir, do you know what caused that giant rainbow cloud?" asked a handcuffed Nami.

"Actually, I do," replied the sentry guard, taking out a list.

That list was the check-in of expected incoming residents. Next to Fred Flops's name was a check mark, implying that he had entered.

"Wait, is this _the Fred Flops_, leader of that crazy homophobic organization in Déconnais?" questioned Deidara, "Wow, I thought he was never gonna die, hmm."

"Why of course!" exclaimed Nami.

"WHAT!?" demanded a still-panicking Tom.

"The Law of Opposite Attractions; opposites attract and therefore, this guy's homophobic aura has drawn in a rainbow pride!"

"So we are not gonna die?" stupidly asked Tom.

"No, our sucky lives are going to be even worse-hmm!"

"So true…" said the guard gloomily.

* * *

Everywhere our still-douchey-as-ever protagonist goes, disaster happens. Go ask that corpse over at the now-destroyed ballut stand. Earlier, it was selling ballut until he arrived. At the sound of his hateful speeches, the eggs responded by hatching, because babies are associated with love, right? (See Nami's explanation of Law of Opposite Attractions above, if you somehow already forgot, to get this joke.)

Well, not exactly in this case.

You see, they came out as brain-hungry chick zombies. A lot of this scene is pretty violent, so I, as your narrator, will only present the dialogue:

-"See what you did, you motha-fuckin' dog!?" said the vender, "You tun' z' finger' lickin'chickin' into z' zombie'chickin' that'll do the lickin'!

-"~**BRAINSSS~"**

-"I'll sue you!" said Flops.

-"Screw 'zat!" screeched the vender, "we all gonna die, you 'wittle fag!"

-"What did you say!?"

…(skipping over a graphic scene)

**-"*Burp* ~Brainsss gudd~"**

-"HOLY SHIT!" said our lucky (but still douchey) protagonist, "I better run!"

And that was the story of our poor corpse.

* * *

Meanwhile, Austin the Radio was standing at a street corner, doing some street singing.

"I'm singin' in the rain, just singin' in the rain, what a glorious feelin'-AHHH!"

"***BURP* Brainsss gudd~"**

Overtaken by the troops of zombie chicks, that was the tragic ending of Austin the Radio; this was his first time in a fanfiction.

"**ICHI, NI, ICHI, NI, what do we see?"**

"**More brains for you and me!"**

Oh my. They've gotten more sophisticated after eating enough brains.

* * *

Now, all of Floroc was in panic; there is an ominous rainbow cloud flooding the whole town, zombie chicks are eating people's brains, and Flops is nowhere in sight to beat up. As you can see, he ran quite far. Fatigued, he stopped at a house that does not seem to be affected by anything that was going on (except maybe the rain). With 'a-knock-ka-knock', an elderly woman's head peered out of the window.

"Mam' are you a good believer of God?" he asked, out of habit.

"NO!" said a childish voice out nowhere.

"Say again?"

"Oh don't worry," said the woman, "Those are only my parrot flowers; they say short phrases randomly, and yes, I go to church everyday, as I was a Catholic in my lifetime."

"Mam, you are not a true believer of God; Do you know that the Catholic Church worships devils? They train priests to be pedophiles-

"Fuck you!" said a parrot flower.

"Oh my, starting to learn to talk normally; aren't you getting smart?"

"But-But it just cussed!" stuttered Phelps

"Oh, I wasn't talking about them. I was talking about you stopping when interrupted; the reason you escaped safely from the zombie chicks, was that they believed you didn't have a brain…"

* * *

"Tobi the Mermaid! We need your help-hmm!"

Our three friends, Deidara, Nami, and Tom are at the Tobi Pond, where Tobi resides. He came into existence as a real character, rather than Obito's personality facade, after the latter dropped him, revealing his evil self. However, he was reincarnated into a mermaid in Floroc, as a result of a body mix-up.

"Really, senpai, you want my help?"

"Yes, Tobi! There is a giant rainbow cloud flooding the town, zombie chicks are on the loose, a kid in an orange hoodie got stabbed to death by obsessive durians (a large spiky fruit, Phelps's hateful aura brought them to life as erotomaniacs), and we can't find Phelps, and beat him up before we die-hmm!"

Tobi pause for a moment.

"Senpai, you two, do you know why this is all happening?"

"No?" they chimed.

"It's because there is no balance. Peace and prosperity come from the chemistry of harmony working together to create the life around us."

"What is not balanced?" demanded Tom.

"Love and Hate; Flops is a walking magnet of hatred which increases tension and uneasiness. Yet even too much love is bad; because of the Attraction Law, he's attracted as much love. Love creates the next generation, friendship, and many, many other good things but it also created those newborn zombie chicks and obsessive durians."

"Well, how do we 'balance' them out?" asked Nami.

"By Uniting them of course; the more hate there is, the less love, and vice versa. Besides, both operate through unity. People unite because they love something, or because they hate something, sometimes, both."

There was a brief moment of pause as our heros and the reader tries to digest everything Tobi just said.

"So could you help us unite the two forces?" ask Deidara.

"Can_ help_? Tobi will!" declared Tobi.

As the terror in the rain raged on, there was a break in between. The world of Floroc watched in awe as a mermaid in a mask floated up into the air, singing to the tune of Ave Maria:

_Fred Flops, you little fag_

_We want you fucking out_

_Won't you clean your deaf ears _

_(So we don't have to shout-out)_

_You cannot save us from the fears_

_Of going to hell from a lack of brain_

_Flops, Hear us all, hear our prayers_

_Our message is very simple and plain_

_We want you fucking out _

Then, everything stopped, the whole world stood still. This one song, united them all together, whether they were the brain-eaters, the spiky huggers, or the poor, helpless victims;They all wanted Flops fucking out, before they die of drowning.

"**...It's not right to eat the brains of those who could use them better," **said the zombie chick leader, **"Why should we attack those who we were once allied with in life?"**

"**We're tired of terrorizing people with what should be used as a sign of affection," **said a durian.

With those words, the chick embryos imploded violently, and the durians became lifeless.

However it was still raining, and much was damaged.

"You know what?" said Flops, gesturing to the mermaid, "what you did there- WAS FUCKING GAY! That's it! I going to hell!"

'_Oh dear,' _thought the devil in the fiery depths of hell.

As Flops walked out of Floroc's gates, the rainbow cloud parted away, revealing a welcoming sunshine and a shiny rainbow in the sky.


	2. The Really Long AfterMath

"Finally, we've been traveling' forever!"

Indeed they've been! After the United States finally decided to kick our protagonists, the living Westboro members, out, no place on earth would accept them in to their homelands; After all,while people always find something wrong with where they live, these guys always make up bullshit problems that have nothing to do with any country(and angering people in the process, too). Because no place on earth would accept these horrifically nice people, they had no choice but to go to another world too; one where they would cause minimal trouble to the rest of the universe. This, then led up to the current situation, where they finally arrive in Floroc, a place where the dead and living co-exist, and a currently wet and dangerously windy place, thanks to a voucher and a time-space warp zone, courtesy of the United Nations.

"Mommy, isn't it suppose to be sunny today?"

Oh yes it was, if it weren't for your horrid, homophobic presence, my dear little boy.

* * *

"WHAT NOW, HMM!?"

Deidara, who had been helping cleaning up and repairing the mess after Fred Flops's arrival for the past few weeks, is now experiencing the effects of a dangerous, rainbow-colored monsoon.

"What homophobic little fuck dared to step in this time!?" screamed Tom at the top of his lungs.

"Guy, guys, guy," anxiously said Nami, "I'm afraid that it's the whole Flops family- I saw them go into the second-most poorest neighborhood…"

"AWW FUCK NO (hmm)!"

* * *

"..and this is where you'll live."

The whole Flops family was following a real estate agent donned with a black rain poncho with a tie glued on, and some black rubber boots polished with so much wax, as to to remotely resemble shiny business shoes.

"Are you going to a funeral or something?" asked Shirley Flops, "'cause we love to protest fags' funerals!"

"No!" sputtered the upset agent, "I am suppose to look like ze businessman!"

"We think you look like a faggot, with the pretty boy's haircut, your girly stature, and your lack of muscles," remarked one of them.

Snickering amongst the Westboro church soon filled the soaked air, all because of a terrible inside joke. The poor guy's face turned red as Rudolph's nose as he started to bawl:

"I'm just an unused anime character made by the author, and- and if you don't shut your mouth, you won't-w-won't get your house!"

"Ooh, he started crying," taunted Shirley.

"Like a little fag!" chirped a kid.

"UWWW AHHH!"

The poor little salesman dashed off in humiliation. As he screamed:

"AT LEAST YOU-YOU BULLIES WILL LIVE NEAR SHIT *sob*!"

The laughter stopped dead.

"Wait, what?"

The rainwater then started to deliver the terrible scent of excrement right under the noses of the Flops.

"What is THAT smell!?"

"Hey, look over there!"

Within an eye's distance, they spotted the poorest neighborhood in all of Floroc; a compost site, located at the east side of town, where all the inhabitants are walking, talking poo, and their gangsters gas people with deadly farts for money. Those people, my friends, are the Turdyflies.

"Are you fagging SERIOUS!?" said an exasperated Shirley, "We are going to live near Shitflies!?"

"Hey watch it there," retorted a Turdyfly, "It's _Turdyflies."_

"More like _fagflies!"_

Once again, another joke that the majority of Floroc does not, and will not get, made the Westboro church laugh obnoxiously , much to the anger of our poor poos. Stinky tension soon filled the still-drenched air.

"That was a terrible joke…"

"They ought to be gassed for that…"

With a loud fanfare of farts, the Shi- I mean, Turdyflies farted at high speeds towards our problematic protagonists, propelled by skeety farts, which in turn produced a massive skeety cloud.

"AWW FAG NO!" protested Shirley.

**To be continued**


	3. Shit Happens to Everyone

*PUN PUN PUN*

Thunder and lightning rumbled outside the safety of the Original Character's residence. They were also accompanied by the noise of tumbleweeds and other small objects, like pissed-off Turdy Flies, flying, and the cries of 'This is God's Anger!' along with 'Repent!'

"Man," said Ling, "Those were some terrible 'puns'!

"Yeah, and shit's flying everywhere too!" added Tom.

The wind howled in the midst of the awkward silence that usually comes after no one has anything to say.

"I really hope Satan stops crying soon," said Ling, finally.

"Say again?" asked Vanessa.

"Don't you know?" replied the former, "The reason there's a typhoon, is because Satan's crying over us; he's sad, because the Westboro crazies are even closer to Hell than ever.

"You're such a kid," smirked Juni, "If he cries because he's upset over those guys, then why doesn't he cry over Hell? After all, they need the water more than us."

"It's because he's a douche."

* * *

Meanwhile overhead, Satan was crying bucketful of tears over all of Floroc.

"Hey Satan!" yelled a charred soul, "Why don't you cry a little in Hell!?"

"Yeah! You're such a fucking douche!"

Satan in the midst of bawling like a baby, glanced at Hell, which was beyond the Random Mountains the Author Decided to Draw, gave a sad look with his bloodshot eyes.

"My slaves," he answered, "This is all a master plan, to save, you, me, all of us- even those annoying Catholics in heaven."

"And what is you master plan, Albert Einstein?"

…

"Er, well, actually, it's really complicated, so um…"

**"You don't have a plan."**

Bingo.

"What an idiot…"

"No wonder he's the fallen angel."

"Fucking douche."

* * *

And once again the rain came falling down. That is, until our utterly incompetent Devil ran out of tears, leading up to the drought we're currently in now. (Also, God refused to give eye drops too-how evil!)

"And today, Turdy Worms, we will be going over 'The Turdyfly Cycle."

On this very, so very hot and dry day, the elementary school in the most impoverished part of Floroc-that is, the compost site on the East Side, is crammed with Turdy Worms on the verge of being roasted, just like Bubbles from 'A Clockwork Turd.'

"You see, you're all going through a phase in you life where there will be some slight pains due to hormonal changes, and the fact that you're sprouting wings from your backside. As a result, you may go into tantrums, experience meltdowns-"

"But not this sort of meltdown right?" asked Windy.

"Yeah!" added Stink, "Last year's twelve-year-olds had a jolly ol' time, with all that cold rain!"

"Lucky bastards!" complained Sick, "I will dip myself into a gallon of water, even if it causes me to melt away!"

"Now children," said Ms. Hankey, "We're getting off topic here. I know that all of us, not just Turdy Flies are suffering. Since we are running out of time, we'll end the lesson here, and say our Oath of Ordure."

The whole class stood up in near unison and recited:

T_o the shitty author who hath created thy_

_We all shall cry:_

_Do crap in urinals_

_Do not destroy the ozone_

_For it shall_

_Only destroy us and us alone._

_We will assume our respectful places_

_As respectful turds_

_And not fart on people's faces._

_On the day we will curd_

_(Which is not very long considering our bad genetics)_

_We are not be tossed on the streets_

_As to prevent people from being sick_

_And keep Floroc nice and neat!_

"Finally, we shall especially pray, that that frickin' annoying 'religious' group

(of they who we absolutely don't want to name), shall fucking go away," concluded the Teacher.

*Ding Dong Ding*

Because it was so hot, the usual cliche flood of students didn't come in a flood, but barely a trickle of fast-moving and daringly brave Turds who've decided they could get home before they dry out.

"Dude," said Stink, we need to get to to our shitty creator! She might be able to solve the problem!"

"No way! Not in this heat!" argued Krude.

"It's no hotter outside than in here!" retorted the former.

"Yeah, besides Krude, it's probably the only option!" added Stench.

So four Turdy Worms, Stink, Krude, Stench, and Cruddy, ventured out into the blazin'-hot brave, where it turned out to be a lot harder to cross than Stink had thought. After all, the Westboros were protesting their school for no apparent good reason.

"YOU GUYS ARE SINNERS!"

"THAT"S WHY YOU'RE POO!"

"F-A-G-S!"

Within the midst of her excitement, Phelps (no idea which one) threw his/her sign, and it happened to squash Cruddy.

"Oh my god, you killed Cruddy!" yelled Stink.

"You bastards!" responded Krude.

With the help of their small size, the now-three Turdy Worms made a beeline through the yellow tape and the protesters and counter-protestors alike, all the way to Penelope Loc's house.

*knock knock knock* "Hello?"

"I'm taking a damn crap!" was the answer.

Indeed she was, as the clearly audible sound of Frozen's 'Let it Go' could be heard from the window on the left side.

"We need your help!" said Stench

"Yes, what can I do- Wait, is THAT Shirley pressing the 'Send Shit Sky High' button!?"

Yes sirree, that was! From our shitty author's POV, you can see the factory that makes "Ground Pellets: Made with 30% Turdyfly", which smartly left a button to send shit sky high, right outside.

"Goddamit! I've had ENOUGH of this weird-ass town! Everything, everyone's acts so uncivilized! And what kind of shitty author makes characters out of Poo?"

Shirley, on the verge of the breaking point due to the weird ways of Floroc, decided to go on the insane path.

"Oh I will blow this town sky high, alright."

Unfortunately, the button didn't work as she intended to, as it literally blew shit sky first batch of poo, in an event of a miracle, all of it flew right through the roof of Loc's house, much to the horror of the onlooking TurdyWorms.

"Eh, she was called a shitty author for a good reason."

"Yeah, it's not like anyone will miss her."

"Oh well, we can save ourselves."

Sadly, the author was presumed dead, buried alive in crap. As for the survivors, that is, everyone else, they had to witness the attack of a poo-spouting plant spewing doo-doo everywhere. I am sorry to say, this story has officially ended on a cruddy note.

Or will it?


	4. It's Raining Mutants and Merdes

**Due to the sudden death of the shitty author, another narrator has been established. We apologize for any inconvenience it may or may not cause.**

"Dammit Juni, my eyes do not look like that!"

"Well, it's not like you could draw any better!"

With the sad departure of our poor excuse of an author, I, Juni will be the taking over as the narrator and of our current situation, which happens to be, well, very shitty.

"And what exactly makes you think we'll allow you to be the f*cking narrator?" rudely asked our idiot little brother, Tom.

"It's because he's the only one that is just as bad as Loc!"

Hey, who said that!? Anybody? Fess up, or I'll beat the crap out of you!

"Wouldn't you just beat the crap out them if they confessed anyway?"

Haha, very funny. I'm not going to be Mr. Nice Guy anymore. I will find that smart mouth, and… and ...um...

"Juni got held back in second grade."

Who said that!?

"He is a total dumb ass."

I'll definitely kill you!

"I'll like to see that."

The hell? It's like I'm hearing voices, just like every time the shitty author talks to us.

…

Wait a minute, don't tell me-

_Yes, it is I, Loc who is thankfully still alive. You honestly thought I would die that easily? I happened to have my sketchbook when I was in the bathroom, so I just drew myself out of the way of the poolava, albeit as a stick figure._

"Dammit!"

_What a rude little boy. Anyhow, with my safety assured, I had only one thing in mind._

_Must. Kick. Shirley's. Ass._

_Now for those who've skipped to the last chapter or forgotten what happened, allow me to recap:_

_..._

_Okay, these italics are really getting on my nerves._

* * *

In the last chapter, Shirley's sanity was depleted because of our pretty-screwed-up ways. So she found a button outside of the factory, which makes 'Ground Pellets: Made with 30% Turdy Fly', that says "Blow Shit Sky High." Thinking it would blow up and annihilate Floroc, she pressed it, and instead, it activated the Shitcano, which is currently blowing poo everywhere. Now it is up to the Shitty One to stop the monstrosity of the poo plant and the Turdy Mutants.

I've never mentioned Turdy Mutants before my 'death', didn't I?

Well, they're running rampant at the moment too. Why? Because some of the poolava flew into the nuclear reactors, creating glowing crap that like to throw themselves on people's rear end.

"I would like it if you called them 'Merde Mutants' instead of 'Turdy'," pompously said a Turdy Fly.

Sorry for the rude interruption. Anyway, enough of me talking. Let's look at how are friends are doing.

* * *

"Fuckfuckfuck-"

Desperate Deidara, Nervous Nami, and Terrified Tom are running from the Shit Mutants at the current moment. Exhausted of their physical strength, unable to run any further, Deidara thought of an idea they've should've thought of earlier.

"Why run when you can fly?"

"We_ really are_ those dumb asses in those cliche horror movies, aren't we?" questioned Nami.

With the help of C2, the trio escaped the Shit Mutant mobs, safely flying over the perils happening in Floroc.

"God hates fags!" screamed a Flops.

"NO GOD HATES YOU!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT CAUSED ALL OF THIS!"

"WE'RE KILLING YOU!"

As crap spewed from the horrid Shitcano, our friends could see random citizens rampaging through the once peaceful and screwed-up city; fire spread like wildfire, people were peopling the crazed mobs, everyone was just destroying literal and figurative shit alike, and not one person was doing something useful or at least staying calm.

"Hey guys," said Deidara all of a sudden, "Don't you think that these religious nuts are not the only cause of the problem, hmm?"

"Yeah...I actually f*cking agree," replied Tom.

"Me too," muttered Nami.

Their peaceful flight was interrupted by the sudden call of a downdraft.

"AAH (hmm)!" screamed the three in unison.

Luckily, they went straight down, only to land on a random giant pillow in the middle of the Random Mountains the (shitty) Author Decided to Draw.

"It needs a shorter name," said Nami, as she looked at the text.

Anyhow, they're currently inside a temple that I drew while they were flying. Pictures of their adventures ever since the beginning of Floroc littered the walls and the ceiling, telling fabulous tales of the past and what would come in the near future.

"These drawings are terrible."

Our friends came to the last of the drawings where it showed our long- haired dude with a label pointing to him, saying 'The Shitty One.'

"Look Deidara, you b*itch!" exclaimed Tom, "You're the Sh*tty One!"

"What does that mean!?" he demanded.

"You're going to save us all from a cruddy ending!" excitedly exclaimed Nami.

"How!?"

"By following the instructions, of course!"

Indeed, there was the first instruction, where it commanded to go into into the back building of the Shitcano.

"You fucking serious!? I'm not going to kill myself like that, hmm!"

So I just drew them in there, to save time from picking locks and stuff like that.

"That was easy."

The inside was surprisingly clean, if not, a little dusty. On one corner was the first prototype of the Dumb Board, and the whole room was centered by a tube that churned poo into 'Ground Pellets: Made with 30% Turdyfly.'

"Hey! There's a sign over there."

The sign read:

**In Case of a Rogue Shitcano:**

**-A rogue incident is normally caused by a person who goes insane, and possibly stupid. If this happens, which it rarely does, the chosen Shitty One must follow these steps:**

**1: Take a ten-gallon hat and fill it with shit.**

**2: Take the shit and write 'Fuck' in an alliteration ten times with your fingers on the Dumb Board in the corner, with the power on.**

**3: You just saved the whole town.**

"That's stupid as hell-hmm!"

"But we got no other f*cking leads!" pointed out Tom.

"But where would we get a ten-gallon hat, 'cause no one wears those in Floroc!" said Nami

...

...

I guess we have no other choice, but to go to Hell.

* * *

In hell, where Fred Flops is sitting by himself, all alone, not being tortured, because even the devil hates him. He was just there talking to obviously bored demons, when all of a sudden-

"YOINK!"

Some girl with glasses just yanked his cowboy hat straight off of his head!

"NAW!" Flops bawled, "Now everyone will see my balding head!"

"Just get a new one," mumbled a demon.

"Or get some shit and mold it into a hat!" snickered another, "There's plenty of it in Floroc at the moment!"

* * *

Back in the building, Nami was hastily filling the hat up with shit, while Deidara and Tom was setting up the Dumb Board.

"Now, we have to think of an alliteration, and fast, hmm!" panicked Deidara.

"How about, F*ck Flops?" said Tom.

"That's way too simple, hmm!"

"It has 'fuck' in it, and it's an alliteration!" yelled Nami, "It should work!"

Grimacing, Deidara dug his hands into the hatful of poo, and finger-painted 'Fuck Flops' ten times on the Dumboard, which enveloped the whole building in a white light that magically sucked all the shit back into the Shitcano.

"What in the fag!?" said Shirley, whose ass was about to be kicked in the public square.

Our three tired and smelly heroes emerged from the building, only to be greeted by:

"You fags! You didn't have to save this barbaric town, you know! Go back into your faggy homes!"

"Hey, you guys were the one who started all of this!"

"And we didn't have a chance to kick your ass yet!"

Once again, Floroc blew up into a giant uproar.

"WAIT!" screamed Nami.

"What?" demanded Shirley.

"Underneath all of this shit, there was a valuable lesson, hmm."

'Huhs' and 'Whats' flowed through the crowd.

"You, see, people like the Flops spread hate into the world. However, that's not the problem; it's the fact that we pay too much attention to that hatred. If all of us, including you guys, spent more time doing good things, like charity work, helping your neighbors-

"-or even minding your own damn business at the minimum," interrupted Tom.

"-the world would be a happier place, continued Deidara, "Otherwise, if we fueled the hatred by paying attention it it, we end up making our lives and others' very shitty, hmm."

"Well said, Deidara and Tom," praised Yours Truly, "Now allow me the honor of filling out some deportation papers."

* * *

The Epilogue

Hello again. My name is Penelope Loc. Some refer to me as the shitty author, I prefer to call myself, Yours Truly. I own a world of my own called Floroc, where things are pretty screwed- up, and is currently under construction.

After hearing out our grievances, the United States made a decision, much to the annoyance of their citizens, to allow them back to Deconnais. They apologized a couple million times, and promised that such a thing would never happen to us again, by their doing.

I have a promise too.

You see, under all that shit and the valuable lesson, there was one advice that I've taken into consideration.

"Hi there!"

And it's to never let any hate group into Floroc ever again.

"We're the KK-

*SLAM*

…

…

"Wow. Um, sorry Billy, I guess these people hate math too."

"I guess...maybe there's no place for the Krazy Kounting Kids."


End file.
